


一叶障目

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Social Media, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: “你需要一个女朋友，Rogers。”“哈？”Nat翻了个白眼：“你不会偶尔觉得有些孤单吗？你难道不想找一个可以分享一切的人一起生活吗？”“但是我有Bucky了？”Steve既是疑问也是回答，他完全被吓到了，并不能很好地理解眼前的情况。或者是：每个人都以为Steve是直男，但他其实已经不那么隐秘地和Bucky约会了好几个月。





	一叶障目

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804784) by [RagingByesexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingByesexual/pseuds/RagingByesexual). 



 

 

“那么，Steve，你后来有再见过Sharon吗？”Nat冲Steve举了举手上的啤酒，带着暗示般挑了挑眉问他。Steve只是轻声笑了笑。

复仇者们——终于——有了一个平静的晚上，就只是在复仇者大厦里享受他们的空闲时光，看看电影。但似乎没有一个复仇者接收到Bucky和Steve已经约会好几个月的暗示，也完全看不出来他俩什么都是，就是不直的这个事实。你可以是超级间谍，天才百万富翁，有七个博士学位的科学家，或者是真正意义上的神，但还是他妈的眼瞎。

Steve和Bucky的相处完全不隐晦。就拿现在来说，他们正紧紧依偎在沙发上，Bucky把脑袋放在Steve的肩膀上。他们共住一层楼。在各种场合手牵手。Bucky经常穿一件印着彩虹的上衣，但没人对此发表任何评论。实际上，他们唯一没做的就只剩在公共场合接吻了。

但Steve和Bucky都没这个闲情逸致去主动告诉他们。现在已经到了这么个情况，他们就只是尽可能地让他们的关系更明显化一点，好看看到底还要到什么程度才能让朋友们发现真相。他们甚至都达成一致了，只要他们中的任何一个人来问他们的关系，他们就能得到一个肯定的答案，只要张嘴问就好了。

但问题是，Nat还是在想方设法给Steve介绍对象。

“没有，好几个月没见过她了。”

“面对现实吧同志们，老爷爷将会孤独终老。”Tony叫道，他肯定已经有点醉了。但这有什么新鲜的？

Steve决定不对此发表意见，他只是伸出手臂圈住了Bucky，后者已经靠在他的肩上开始微微打鼾。

在Bucky摆脱了九头蛇对他的洗脑控制，Sam和Steve花了半年时间终于找到他后，他的情况就开始慢慢好转。当然还没有完全成功，这可该死的不简单。Steve数不清有多少次被Bucky的尖叫声惊醒，又或者是被他的拳头，在他还没能意识到他是谁、自己又在哪里之前。他也没有完全想起来。但情况在慢慢变好，绝对在慢慢变好。Bucky的每一个笑容对Steve来说都像他的全世界那么重要。虽然复仇者们对待Bucky还是带着点谨慎，但他们已经习惯了他的存在，也接受了他。

“你们不如放过队长死灰一般的爱情生活，集中注意力看电影如何？你们真的很烦，因为没有人肯闭嘴，我错过了刚才的五分钟剧情！”Clint抱怨道。Steve不是很确定Clint是在侮辱他还是在帮他，这也就意味着可能他既侮辱了他又帮助了他。

“你会读唇语，Clint，省省吧。”Nat翻了个白眼，脸上却带着微笑，用她的光脚去戳Clint的腰侧。然后两个人就开始拌嘴，就好像他们从来没有其他事可做一样，而其他人就只是忽略了他们，跟着电影的剧情继续看了下去。Steve完全不知道这电影到底在讲些什么，所以他就只是把Bucky搂得更近了点，把鼻子埋进他柔软的头发里，享受着这特别Bucky的香味。

甚至没有人注意到他们坐得有多近。

他都不确定这些该死的白痴真的是和他一起对抗邪恶力量的那一伙人吗？

 

 

\---

 

在Bucky和Steve开始约会的时候，他们是那么肯定不必特意宣布这一消息，想着他们总是形影不离地黏在一起，这他妈的还能怎么更明显一点？所以他们就没提这一茬，以为所有复仇者都注意到了，只不过是一致决定不予评论而已。（也许这就是他们的错，因为在这个宇宙或者其他宇宙也一样，不可能有办法让Tony Stark对别人的私生活闭上嘴巴。或者让Nat错过任何可以嘲弄他们的机会。或者让Vision不给出一个表示自己支持他们的尴尬发言。）

所以在Nat把Steve的手机还给他——顺带说一句，他完全没有意识到自己的手机被拿走了——打开的手机上显示着很显然是刚下载好的Tinder时，他们两个都吓了一跳。所谓的吓了一跳是指Bucky差点被咖啡呛死，而Steve则表现出了此生最大的困惑，这很能说明惊吓的程度了，因为Steve困惑的次数数不胜数。

“你需要一个女朋友，Rogers。”

“哈？”

Nat翻了个白眼：“你不会偶尔觉得有些孤单吗？你难道不想找一个可以分享一切的人一起生活吗？”

“但是我有Bucky了？”Steve既是疑问也是回答，他完全被吓到了，并不能很好地理解眼前的情况。

“没错，但我说的是谈恋爱的那种。鉴于你对我之前向你建议的人选都不感兴趣，我觉得你应该试试网上约会。”

然后Nat就开始给他解释Tinder怎么玩，还错误解读了他皱起的眉头。她甚至都没让他们两个中的任何一个插一个单词，最后丢下一句“拜托，Rogers，你的生活已经够可悲了，尽管你非常在乎‘共同的人生经历’，你还是需要有点性生活”后昂首阔步地走了。

刚刚才被咖啡呛到的Bucky冲着Steve大笑起来，像个小混蛋一样露出灿烂的笑容。

“那么......我们应该告诉她我们已经约会了两个月，而且我有很多性生活吗？”

“不了吧，她是个超级间谍，也许我们应该让她自己发现。”Bucky这么说，一脸窃笑。

越来越多诸如此类的事情发生在他们的朋友身上，他们完全没有意识到他们两个正在约会，而不仅仅是什么最好的朋友或是兄弟情谊。

他们俩有时候还会字面意义上的手拉手好吗，拜托！

 

 

\---

 

没有什么比在半夜被Bucky捂住嘴弄醒还要好的事了，Steve下了这样的结论。

“如果你现在不马上停止打呼，我就要在睡梦中掐死你。”

“好浪漫啊，”Steve在他手下呜呜说着，“在你杀我之前，我可以得到一个吻别吗？”

“哦，闭嘴。”Bucky嘟囔着，用嘴唇替换了双手。Steve觉得一阵头晕眼花，他露出一个微笑，把Bucky拉得更近了点，让这个前杀手可以躺在他身上。

没错，绝对没有比这更好的事了。

Bucky开始吻他的下巴和脖子，Steve除了满足地叹气外什么都不想做，他把手插进Bucky的头发：“你半夜把我弄醒的原因真的是因为我打呼吗，还是说你昨天晚上根本没从我身上得到满足？”

在没有断开自己的嘴唇和Steve皮肤触碰的前提下，Bucky拍了一下他的肩膀，把自己按得离他更近了点。Steve则在Bucky温柔地轻咬他脖子时配合地仰起了头，开始呻吟。

没错，Steve现在完全不需要任何睡眠。

 

 

\---

 

第二天早上，当Steve在复仇者大厦的公共餐厅区域吃早饭时（Bucky被一个人留在了他们的床上，因为他睡死过去了），Clint走了进来，在接下去的五分钟里，他都没有和Steve打招呼，就自顾自地向他抱怨起他的手指是怎么又被纸割出了一个伤口。就在Steve开始头昏脑涨的时候，Clint突然超大声地尖叫起来，跨过整个厨房来观察Steve的脖子。

“搞什么鬼，兄弟，你有，大概五个吻痕！”

Steve有点好笑地露出一个微笑，把Clint从他的脖子上推开，在心里默默咒骂了Bucky在他身上留下的痕迹。他也许是个超级士兵，恢复得很快，但Bucky留下的吻痕总需要大概一天的时间才能褪去，而这些印子被创造出来才不过两个小时。“从我身上下去，Barton，别忘了好好呵护你的重伤口。”

“哦，走开吧，我的伤口就和你实际上真的有所行动一样夸张。”

“这两者都不夸张。”

“什么不夸张？”Bucky只穿着短裤和Steve的一件旧短袖就进来了，头发一团糟。

“哦，不，这非常非常夸张，”Clint在Steve还没来得及回答前就插话进来，“快看队长的脖子！”

Bucky看着Steve脖子上他自己的杰作，非常自豪地露出了一个笑容：“看看，到底谁会做这样的事呢？”

Clint瞪大了眼睛，有那么一秒钟，Steve还以为他终于学会了透过现象看本质。但是，当然了，那样就太简单了。“你知道谁和他有一腿？”

Bucky窃笑一声。“我当然知道，你觉得这个混蛋有什么事可以瞒过我吗？”他优雅地偷走了Steve的咖啡杯，喝了一大口，并忽略了他的抗议，“如果连我都不知道，那还算什么最好的朋友？”

放在‘最好的朋友’上的讽刺语气被Clint忽略了，他在接下去的十分钟里开始纠缠Bucky，想知道‘Steve的秘密情人’到底是谁。

Clint没有再继续问到底是谁留下的吻痕，反而开始做假设，并且对着他俩抛出一个个不同的名字。Steve也不知道他到底该感到松了一口气还是失望。

他看着Bucky压下了另一个大笑，闭上眼睛，不敢相信为什么就没有人把Bucky放进猜测人选中呢？

 

 

\---

 

尽管看到每个人都无视Steve和Bucky的恋爱关系有点好笑，但有时候这也会让人非常恼怒。

因为这世界上有个叫Tony Stark，总是喋喋不休地吹嘘他棒极了的婚姻——好吧，Pepper和他确实是模范夫妻——而且绝对不会忘了时刻提醒Steve还单身的人。这个男人真的做什么都可以拐到攀比上去。

所以，这一天，Steve控制不住自己了。“Stark，我有另一半了，谢谢你的关心。”他差点就要加上一句Bucky就是我的男朋友，但他自动控制住了，意识到那样的话他就不仅让自己出柜，还帮Bucky一起出了。虽然他们讨论过这个，但他还是不想夺走他这个机会。

Tony在他独白到一半的时候停住了，就那么瞪着Steve。他实际上真的花了好几秒才找到一个Tony式的回应，Steve就当是自己赢了。“哦，哇哦，我猜哪怕年纪大了还是可以谈恋爱的。”

Steve翻了个白眼：“你关于我年纪的笑话越来越......老了。”

“哦，我的上帝啊，时间胶囊，这是个双关吗？”

也许太常在Tony身边确实不是什么好事。但话说回来，他现在住的大厦大部分都属于Tony，虽然他还是觉得它太丑了，但这要比自己去找一套也许会被粉丝和记者知道后蜂拥而来的公寓要方便。大厦至少安全。

“等等，”Tony叫道，“别想逃避话题。你，圣母玛利亚，其实有个女朋友？”

好吧，这个问题的答案实际上否定的。Steve只是叹了一口气：“你自己克服一下吧。”

“哦，等公众发现了这个事实，肯定会有很多女人中风的。Clint！你知道队长有个女朋友吗？”Tony冲坐在沙发上自顾自玩着手机不理他的Clint喊道。

“他在你开始独白的时候就把助听器拿下来了。”

 

 

\---

 

Steve不是单身的消息在一天不到的时间内传遍了复仇者内部，说真的，你还能期盼什么别的结局吗？他们开始用这个开他玩笑，但没有人真的来问他到底是在和谁谈恋爱。

“我听说你有个女朋友。”一个阴森又低沉的声音在Steve的耳边响起，他同时感觉到一双有力的臂膀在心脏附近游移。Bucky刚才蹑手蹑脚地想偷袭Steve，但因为Steve在过去的五页里并没有把注意力放在书本上，还因为他是超级战士，他其实早就注意到了，但还是决定装作自己没发现。Steve笑了，靠在他男朋友的身上。他们正独自待在他们的楼层，Steve特别享受现在的安静，因为今天有一大堆人同时需要他帮他们做不同的事，再加上他的几乎每个朋友都来看他，想分析他的爱情生活，并借此取笑他，他需要一些平静。

“你从哪里听来的？”

“Shuri，Bruce和我正在修理我的手臂，Stark就趾高气扬地走了进来，像有人怀孕了一样宣布了这个消息。”

“他当然会这么做。”

Bucky快速而优雅地把Steve转了过来，朝他靠近。“那么，我应该感到威胁吗？”他的眼睛在闪闪发光，很显然被娱乐到了，这背叛了他脸上假装出来的气愤。

“哦，我不知道。”Steve回答，靠得离他的男朋友更近了点（虽然这在物理上应该无法做到），把他们的额头和鼻子都碰到了一起，“你觉得被威胁到了吗？”

 

 

\---

 

那天晚上，Steve又想了一遍整个情况，他该怎么告诉任何一个真的张口问他的人，说Bucky是他的男朋友？想到这个场景让他的胃紧张地刺痛起来。在这个该死的世界上，没有人知道美国象征其实并不是典型的异性恋白人，而是双性恋。媒体已经把他分析得不能再透彻了，从他怎么喝咖啡的到他上衣的尺寸（好吧，Sam也喜欢嘲笑Steve的上衣尺寸）。他知道现在的社会比起他和Bucky长大的那个容忍度已经高很多了，但想象真正出柜还是有点该死的奇怪。人们又总是喜欢批判。

Steve想到这，戳了戳Buck的右手臂，想看看他是不是还醒着。在筋疲力尽的任务后，他们只是互相拥抱在一起躺在床上，共享这一片令人舒适的安静。

Bucky的头正放在Steve的胸口上，紧紧挨着他，他抬起头看他，疑惑地挑起一边眉毛。

“我正在想象出柜的场景，”Steve解释道，“我只是......在想要和他们中的谁说一说我的性向，但这感觉很......尴尬，你知道吧？即使在我们以为他们知道我们的事的那时候，我们也从没和他们说过这个，很显然他们都以为我们两个直的不得了......我不希望等他们最后发现时，情况会很尴尬。我还以为我们可以逃避这个，因为他们已经知道了，但谁知道他们竟然这么瞎。该死的异性恋正统主义。而且，我也不算是个默默无闻的非公众人物，想象一下媒体会有什么反应。”

Bucky放开了他们纠缠在一起的拥抱，在Steve身边坐了起来。Bucky可以上一秒还是宇宙最厚脸皮的小混蛋，但下一秒就可以严肃得要命，这可真奇妙。他带着真诚的表情对上了Steve的双眼。“我也觉得有点奇怪，你知道的。在我们长大的过程中，同性恋是会受人鄙视的，等我们再次相遇后，人们却在为他们爱的人抗争，公众抗议......我是说，这个世界上还有厌恶同性恋的混蛋，但比我们那时候要少很多了，适应这样一个世界确实不容易。”

Steve把Bucky拉到身边，抱住了他，用鼻子蹭着他的太阳穴，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。“虽然我还是觉得告诉别人有点奇怪，但也许我应该这么做。至少对我而言，要是美国队长出柜的话，那对其他人和青少年会是个好榜样。”

Bucky往后退了一点，把他们两个的额头按在了一起，这样他就可以直视他的双眼了：“你不需要向任何人出柜，Stevie，如果那对你来说太奇怪的话。没错，也许那些还没出柜的人可以有一个榜样去仰视，但这是很私人的事，你不需要为任何人去做这件事，只为你自己。我不知道我愿不愿意当众出柜，毕竟那些人还在适应我是个好人这个事实呢。”

“没错，但我想告诉他们，这也许永远不会简单。当然了，你不用去。我可以在采访中或是新闻发布会上告诉他们我是双性恋。”

Bucky带着一抹温柔的微笑看着他，Steve差点就要融化在他的微笑里了。“你是我认识的最勇敢的人，Stevie。”

“油嘴滑舌。”

 

 

\---

 

“Pepper，”Steve在电话里和Stark工业的CEO以及复仇者非官方经理人打了声招呼，“我在想有没有可能召开一个新闻发布会？我有一些事需要宣布。”

他无法看到对方的表情，但他可以想象Pepper挑起眉毛的样子。“当然可以，没问题，但是我们最好还是事先讨论好你要宣布的内容，好让公关团队有所准备。”

Steve已经预料到会是这个答案。他想过这种情况，还不得不让自己停下咬指甲的动作。

“我知道我想要说什么，我不需要其他人的意见。”

“Steve——”

“但我会告诉你我要宣布什么，因为这样才公平。”他深吸了一口气，Pepper耐心地等着他继续，“我想以双性恋的身份出柜。”

电话那头有短暂的沉默，然后是一声“哇哦”。

他咬着自己的下嘴唇，不知道接下来要说什么。

庆幸的是，Pepper先说话了：“我得说，我没预料到这个。但我希望你知道，我支持你，也支持你出柜的决定。”她又停了下来，“我也很高兴你能对我坦白。我可以想象得出这对你来说有多难。考虑到你......来的年代。”

他清了清嗓子：“谢谢，Pepper。我就只是......觉得最好能主动宣布，免得媒体传各种谣言，或者最后以不那么理想的形式被发现。”

整个对话都非常尴尬。

“是的，那对公共团队来说将会是一场混乱，所以谢谢你选择告诉我——倒不是说这是不好的事，但是知道将会发生什么，并对此有所准备总是会简单点。”

“是的。”

“我大概可以在星期六组织出一场新闻发布会，要找到对美国队长的宣言感兴趣的人并不难。”

“没错，也许是的，”他停顿了一秒，“还有，你能先别告诉其他人吗？他们还不知道。”

“当然了，Steve，那是你的秘密。你只需要知道你可以信任他们就行了。”

“谢谢你，Pepper。”

“还有，也许那之后将会有很多人问你问题。你不必当场回答，但你可能之后得接受一些采访。”

他点了点头，才记起她看不到他的动作：“好的，当然，我预料到了。”

 

 

\---

 

“你真的不想提前告诉任何人吗？Sam也不说吗？”Bucky问他，但Steve还是摇了摇头。今天是星期六，大概还有半个小时就要举办新闻发布会了。Bucky和他一起来了，他当然会和他一起。

“不了，那些白痴就活该通过媒体知道这件事，如果他们自己眼瞎看不到的话。”

Bucky咧开嘴笑了，在Steve的嘴唇上快速吻了一下：“你确定自己准备好了吗？你没必要这么做，你知道的。”

“是的，我知道。但我已经准备好了。而且我也需要为自己这么做，Buck。”

他们静静地拥抱了一下，Steve不敢相信他竟然会得到一个像Bucky这么棒的人的青睐。

“谢谢你，”他在Bucky的耳边真诚地喃喃道，“在这里。”

“那我还能去哪，你这个混蛋？”Bucky开着玩笑，但Steve知道他懂他的，“你感觉怎么样？”

“也许有一点紧张。”Steve让自己冷静下来，站得稍微离Bucky远了点，好去看他的眼睛，“但是是对的那种紧张。”

至少他是这么希望的。如果真的有对的紧张的话。

 

 

\---

 

不管参加过多少新闻活动，Steve还是会被那么多闪光灯和朝他抛来的上百个问题震撼到，他都还没开口。

他试着压下心里的忐忑，想要正常呼吸。他朝讲台走去，镇定地对着观众微笑。至少他希望是在镇定微笑。

他回头朝台侧看去，看到了正对着他露出安抚笑容的Bucky，这给了他需要的自信。

Steve等着记者和摄像师们平静下来，才凑到麦克风前：“这个新闻发布会对你们来说有些突然，但我已经想了很久了。你们也许没人知道我要说什么，所以我就开门见山了。”

通常情况下，公开发言对他来说并不是什么难事，合适的词句自然会涌到他的嘴边。但通常情况下，他也不会分享这么私人的事情。他看着镜头，这也许和他参加过的其他新闻发布会一样是现场直播的。

他比自己记忆里任何时候都要紧张。Steve记得他在上个世纪有多害怕自己的性向会被发现，尽管他其实什么都没做过。他害怕有人会感觉到。但是没有人察觉，没有人觉得他会喜欢男人。在他所有参与过的任务和生死攸关的大事件中，他都没像现在这么紧张。

他深深吸了一口气。他可以做到的，他知道自己可以做到的。“我来到这个世纪并没有多久，但也够我注意到了很多的不同，我还在适应中。有些事关私人的事，我本以为永远都不会对外分享。有些人也许会在这之后厌恶我，但很可惜我对此并不在乎，因为那是他们的问题，不是我的。”

在Steve短暂停下来想吸一口气的时候，好多记者就开始问问题了，但他就只是等着他们闭嘴好继续自己的发言。他甚至下意识地攥紧了拳头。

“我是双性恋。”有那么一瞬间，没有人说话，很显然没人预料到这个。但下一秒，问题就朝他狂轰滥炸过来，比他刚进来的时候还要大声还要多。Steve不知该作何感想，他就只是尽力不要慌乱，直直地看着前方，想继续他准备好的发言。但那些话现在感觉都不对了。它们不再像是他的话了，虽然它们其实是他本人想出来的。所以他就只是忽略了所有问题，继续道。

“我在这个世纪醒来，可以看到在平等方面这个世界有了多大的进步。该死的，这个形容我性向的词在我那个时代甚至还不存在。我必须得把我的感情保密，不然不会有什么好下场。但现在，这是我的选择，我很自豪自己是什么样的人。所以你们尽可以厌恶我，反对我，如果你们一定要这么做的话。但请记住，那只说明了你们是什么样的人，而不是我。”

既然不打算回答任何问题，他就只给了在场的观众一个他最完美最灿烂的笑容，走下了讲台，走向Bucky。

 

 

\---

 

回到大厦的时候，他不知道自己将会面对什么。但他知道的是，基本上他所有的朋友都知道了他的性向——只除了也许Bruce吧，因为在Steve和Bucky离开去新闻发布会的时候，他看起来已经有30个小时没睡觉了。

对接下来的局面他有一件事可以肯定：很显然所有人都聚到了一起，FRIDAY在他们一进电梯就已经这么告诉他们了。所以不会有十个尴尬的谈话，而只有一个会让他在接下来几天想找个洞钻进的大谈话。

在通往复仇者起居室的电梯上，Steve看了一眼站在他身边的Bucky。他看起来比刚才Steve开发布会前还要紧张。他朝他的男朋友露出一个安抚的笑容：“他们会嘲笑我，用问题来折磨我，要是他们发现了我们在一起，你觉得你可以接受吗？”

Bucky只是耸了耸肩，换上了一张面无表情的脸，但Steve知道他对这整件事都很紧张，也许比他自己想象得还要紧张。

Steve靠上前，快速在他的唇上印下一个吻，然后深深地看进他的眼睛：“如果你想的话，你可以先回去，我可以一个人对付他们的。”

Bucky翻了个白眼：“没错，现在当然是丢下你一个人的最佳时刻。”

即使是这样的情况下，Steve还是轻声笑了起来，用肩膀撞了撞Bucky的肩膀：“没必要这么尖酸刻薄，你这个混球，我只是以为你会不想应对麻烦得要命的Tony还有其他人。”

“那么就留你一个人对付他们吗？你才刚出柜，Stevie，我不想放你一个人。”

他们又交换了一个温柔的吻，比计划得要久一点，Steve的手很自然地捧住了Bucky的脸，而Bucky的手则晃到了Steve的臀部。两个人都没有加深这个纯洁的吻，Steve只希望他们可以就这样待一辈子。但是当电梯开始缓缓减速的时候，他们从彼此身上分开了，站回到之前肩并肩的姿势，电梯门开了。Steve真希望他现在可以牵起Bucky的手，这也许不是他们第一次在朋友们面前牵手，但也许是第一次真的可以被视作他们想被视作的那种牵手。

当然了，他们的朋友会欢呼鼓掌。Steve迅速瞥了一眼聚在这里的人，他看到了除了Thor的其他初代复仇者，还有Pepper，Sam，Wanda，Vision和Peter Parker。没错，今天是星期六，Peter当然会在这里。Steve开始慢慢喜欢上了这个蜘蛛小子。虽然一开始他对一个十五岁的孩子加入他们持怀疑态度，但不仅仅Peter的超级英雄力量对队伍是个助益，他也比人们料想的要聪明得多，而且跟他一起玩也很有趣。

“我们都看到直播了，”Natasha说，“很勇敢，Rogers，很勇敢。”

“也很意外，”Tony附和道，举起了手里的酒水，“要是你能提早告诉我们，我们会更感激。”

站在他身边的Pepper拍了一下他的肩膀：“听话点。”Tony就只是给了她一个他以此闻名的笑容。

Steve露出了一个尴尬的笑。“就只是没有合适的时候，”他又加了一句，“而且，你们中有超级间谍，没有人发现这点让我感到受到了冒犯。”

“没有人是完美的。”Nat感觉自己被针对了。

“除了Pepper还有其他人知道吗，兄弟？”Sam问道，他看起来非常平静。

“Bucky知道。”听到这个，字面意义上的每个人都挑起了眉毛，Bucky禁不住呻吟了一声。

“你们这些人不会真的觉得这个混蛋有什么事会是我不知道的吧？再说了，他根本没有隐瞒，只是你们自己根本看不到任何暗示。”Bucky幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，一分钟之前的紧张全都不见了。但Steve更懂他，他知道Bucky只是擅长隐藏而已。

“该死的，我之前都觉得Rogers根本就不知道同性恋是什么意思。”Tony冲Steve咧开嘴。

Steve只是翻了个白眼，也冲他咧开嘴：“喜欢同性并不是什么新发明；在我们那个时候也有这样的人。”

“Stark，Steve不知道冰箱是怎么运作的，但他会使用它。”Bucky说，换来了Steve在他的肩上轻拍了一记，其他人则笑了起来。

“随便吧，”Clint叫道，他正在吃麦片，手臂上绑着一大圈绷带。可能又撞到墙了吧。“想看电影吗？我想看经典电影。”

大家就开始兴奋地讨论看什么电影，Steve很感激Clint在大家还没来得及再问出一些尴尬的问题前换了话题。Steve怀疑他们之前是不是讨论过不要问他太多问题——也许Pepper威胁了他们，他这么想。

“你知道吗，我有点累了。”Bucky跟Steve说，他打了个哈欠，冲抱着枕头睡在沙发上的Bruce点了点头。“我也不想落到那个下场，所以你好好玩吧。”他冲Steve点了点头，“回来的时候小点声。”

没有人真的在听Bucky说什么，只除了Peter，很显然。他挑起了眉毛，嘴巴张成一个‘O'，在Steve和Bucky之间看来看去，后者已经朝电梯走去了。他看起来像是意识到了什么，Steve几乎要笑出来了。Peter也许是第一个发现他俩不那么隐秘的恋爱关系，但又是这个房间里和他们在一起时间最短的人。

但Steve又听到了Peter的一声低语：“......他们是室友”，要说他知道这是什么意思那就是在说谎了。

 

 

\---

 

 **推特热搜:**  
#双性恋队长  
#放弃盾牌

 

 **Janette More @jane.tte.more**  
#双性恋队长  所以，血清可以治愈一切缺陷，没错吧？但他不是直的？被证明错了的感觉怎么样，保守派们？

 

 **Anna @ann_a_nna**  
#双性恋队长 Steve和Bucky是秘密情人，坦白吧！ #Stucky 你是在这先看到这个词的！

 

 **Martin Coffrey @coffrey_martin**  
@CptRogers 感谢你出柜的勇气，这对 LGBTQ群体来说意义重大！ #双性恋队长

 

 **Alexxx @alexafield02**  
#双性恋队长 我浑身舒坦，学习倍棒，我的抑郁症都痊愈了

 

 **No. 1 Cap Fan @capsbiggestfan1918**  
#双性恋队长  这只是一个开始，向大家介绍下一个话题：#给美国队长找个男朋友

 

 **Hawkeye is Bae @fancy_clintbarton**  回复 @capsbiggestfan1918  
哦我的上帝 #给美国队长找个男朋友 ahdgadjahdhs

 

 **nina @brb_12**  
#双性恋队长  哦我的上帝，还记得那些共和党人利用@CptRogers形象的反同广告吗？ ahdghaghs

 

 **nina @brb_12** 回复 @brb_12  
“美 **国** 队 **长为** 这个 **国家** 斗争 **的努** 力 **并不** 是为 **了让** 同性婚 **姻合** 法化 **的** ” 他们现在肯定觉得傻极了，笑死我了

 

 **Glenn @glenn_phillips**  
不敢相信竟然还有人支持美国队长，恶心  #放弃盾牌

 

 **Charles M. @charlie.hufflepuff**  回复 @glenn_phillips  
你可以......滚开吗? #双性恋队长

 

 **Lucia @luci_1996**  
“所以你们尽可以厌恶我，反对我，如果你们一定要这么做的话。但请记住，那只说明了你们是什么样的人，而不是我” 一个传奇的诞生 #双性恋队长 @CptRogers

 

 **Christine Mayfield @christinemayfield  
** 美国队长是双性恋简直令人气愤 #放弃盾牌

 

 **Robert @liveofrob**  回复 @christinemayfield  
有超级血清，还被冰冻了七十年——但队长是双性恋？这就是你们的底线？真的吗？

 

 

\---

 

第二天早上，Bucky还在他身边睡着，Steve躺在床上决定要看一下手机。Pepper给他发了一封邮件，列出了他应该考虑接受采访的媒体。还有很多来自推特的提醒。Nat大概一年前帮他创立了账号，虽然他现在已经能熟练使用它了，但他还不知道要怎么关闭提醒。（不，他不会去问的，万分感谢。）他主要是接收和转发信息，算不上是什么活跃用户。

他叹了口气，打开了应用。他被很多条推文提及，很显然#双性恋队长 上了热搜，#放弃盾牌 紧跟其后。

在看了几个不同的话题和提到他的推文后，他不知道该不该惊讶大部分推文实际上都是善意的（当他看到 #给美国队长找个男朋友 的话题时不禁咧开了嘴）。当然还有一些是恶意的，他也不知道自己是不是应该预料到会有比福克斯新闻的‘他是否还适合服务这个国家？’更糟糕的评论。

他自嘲地笑了笑。又不是说他昨天才变成一个双性恋的。Steve本来想回复，但又决定不这么做了。他可以之后再来应对这些。

他转头看向Bucky，他正趴在床上，头转向他的方向。那又怎样呢？人们会因为他的性向而厌恶他。但他的朋友们都支持他，他还有Bucky，说实话，他还能再要求些什么呢？

 

 

\---

 

第一个发现了真相的是Natasha。

当她走进公共起居室的时候，Steve和Bucky正依偎在沙发上看《哈利波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》。

她疲倦地跟他们说了声“嗨”，就倒进了他们身边的双人沙发，开始一起看起了电影，直到过了五分钟，她才一下转向了他们的方向。

“等等，你们两个什么时候开始约会的？”

“终于！”Bucky的声音捂在Steve的肩膀上模糊不清，他转向Nat，“我们已经约会八个月了。”

“哈。”

“而且我们一点儿也不隐晦，”Steve加了一句，看都没看她，而是继续认真看着屏幕上Malfoy是怎么被Buckbeak攻击的，“也许你该重新考虑一下职业规划了。”

“没礼貌。”Nat朝他们扔了一个靠枕，Bucky轻轻松松接住了它，“但是相信我，Rogers，我不会再给你介绍对象了。”

“哦，谢天谢地。”

 

 

\---

 

Sam在一天后也发现了，他在他俩的楼层撞见了Steve和Bucky。他瞪着他们看了一秒钟，僵在原地，嘴巴张得大大的，下一秒，他转身走开，一句话也没说。

迟些时候，他发了一条短信给Steve，表示他为他们感到高兴，但如果要是再让他看到他们那样，他会先杀了他们两个，再自杀。

 

 

\---

 

两个星期后，剩余的复仇者们也一起发现了真相。不是因为他们中的任何一个人可以根据事实做出显而易见的推理，而是因为Peter Parker。

但这个孩子也不是故意这么做的，那是一个比较大的战斗任务，甚至连Thor都来帮忙了，他们要和一些奇怪的有着橘色皮肤的外星人战斗。虽然规模比不上2012的纽约大战，但还是累得够呛。

Peter当时正攀着蛛丝荡过Steve，后者正在桥上和好几个外星生物战斗。“美国队长先生，将来你和冬日战士先生结婚的时候，请千万不要选橘色的花朵，因为这个颜色和你的肤色不搭。”

Steve真的不知道该怎么回答，所以他选择了继续战斗，但很显然Tony知道怎么通过通讯器发表意见：“队长将来干什么？”

“哦，我的上帝，我真的真的很抱歉！”Peter开始胡乱嘟囔，一边把三个外星生物网在了墙上，“我不知道这是个秘密？这是个秘密吗？哦，我的上帝，美国队长先生，冬日战士先生，我真的很抱歉。我还以为这很明显，而且——”

“没事的，小孩，”Bucky打断了年轻小子的话，“他们是一群自己发现不了的超级大白痴，我和Steve确实在上床。”

Steve不走心地抗议了一句“Buck”，但这句Buck很快就被通讯器里来自不同人的不同惊呼淹没了。Steve在把两个外星生物推下桥的时候，也控制不住笑了出来。

 

 

\---

 

他们回到了复仇者大厦，Bucky和Steve在沙发上安顿下来，像以往一样依偎在一起。Tony盯着他们看了一分钟，不可思议地摇了摇头：“看看，我以前竟然以为他们只是友爱的朋友，凑在一起只是为了叙旧，毕竟他们分开了七十年。”

“该长大了，Stark。”Bucky把头靠在Steve的大腿上嘟囔着。

“如果可以安慰到你的话，”Steve好笑地看着百万富翁，“你不是唯一一个眼瞎的。”

“好吧，先说清楚，”Bruce插了进来，坐在一把扶手椅上把自己支了起来，“你们到现在已经差不多约会了九个月，但是却没打算告诉我们？”

“我们以为你们知道的，但很显然你们没有一个看得到。我是说，拜托，我们都那么明显了，我们甚至还偶尔手牵手。”Steve边为自己辩解，边用手梳理着Bucky的头发。

“我还以为那只是友情！”Tony再次叫了起来，Steve真希望他不会伤到自己，看他那么剧烈地挥舞着双手。

“等等，你们两个牵过手？”Clint看起来前所未有的困惑，现在，不止Steve和Bucky，大家都被逗笑了。

Nat轻轻拍了一下他的后脑勺，弹了弹舌头，咧开嘴笑了：“白痴。”

“我其实一直都知道。”Wanda出现在电梯边，大家都转过去看她，吃了一惊。就连Bucky都把自己的脑袋从Steve的腿上抬起来去看她。Wanda对此只是翻了个白眼，“拜托，你们大家，为什么你们总是会忘记我可以读心？我甚至都不是故意要这么做的，就这么说吧，你们不会想知道这两个人是怎么想对方的。”

除了Steve和Bucky，其他人对此都发出了抱怨的呻吟。

 

  
\---

 

即使所有他们的朋友都知道了他们毋庸置疑的浪漫（和性）关系，生活也没有什么变化。只除了也许就现在看来没有止境的取笑。但Steve发现自己对此完全不在乎。他有Bucky，他们的身边有朋友们，他们可以选择做自己而不用面对不好的结果。该死的，他们甚至可以和对方结婚。

关于他的性向，Steve接受了差不多数量的采访，他甚至叫板了福克斯新闻和其他反同的线上媒体。叫他们滚一边去的感觉真美好。也许比不上如果他们根本不存在的感觉要好，但他知道这个世界还在进步。能作为其中积极影响一部分，感觉很棒。

 

 

\---

 

Bucky则决定不通过一场新闻发布会，而是在推特上发了一张他亲吻Steve脸颊的照片作为出柜标志，还简单地标注了“我的”。但很显然，这对世界来说还不够清楚明白，因为有几篇文章和推文还特别出来阐述“他们感情的本质”到底是什么。

Bucky在Steve把这些东西给他看时不禁呻吟出声：“别再来一次了，为什么每个人都他妈的这么愚蠢？”

Steve大笑着看着他的男朋友当机立断地编写了一条新的推文好让事情变得更直白一些。

 

 

\---

 

 **Bucky Barnes @SgtJBBarnes**  
因为很显然这还他妈的不够清楚： @CptRogers 和我经常性地发生性关系。我们在一起了。谈恋爱的那种。这没有那么难懂吧？

 

 **Steve Rogers @CptRogers**  回复 @SgtJBBarnes  
<3

 

 

 

END


End file.
